Mine
by McRai thePrinx
Summary: Fae are incredibly possessive of what they claim as Theirs. Sportacus never really fully understood what that meant.
1. Chapter 1

This is mostly just a bunch of headcanons thrown together at a wall with a vague semblance of plot, and a hecka lot of worldbuilding. There's a possible dark ending, depending on how it goes. Slow burn Sportarobbie..? I'm not sure if it will actually crop up. In any case, all the kids show up as characters and so do vague OCs in place of actual parental units. And yes, I actually use the kiddos as _characters_. They will be very much so involved in this story.

* * *

"Alright kids, the sun will be going down soon!"

Sportacus laughed as the children groaned and whined but eventually trailed off to their houses to get ready for bed. Their basketball game had gone on and on until it was almost time for Sportacus to go to bed. Since it was summertime it was just about getting dark and the perfect time for the kids to go home, eat supper, clean up, and go to sleep nice and early.

Ziggy had to be walked home, so Sportacus took the boy up on his shoulders and jogged there. They had fun playing a quick game of horse racing until Sportacus handed Ziggy off to his tiredly smiling mother. Waving goodbye, the door had hardly closed before Sportacus was turning around in response to a dry voice.

"There's dum-dum flavored drool on your hat."

Sportacus jumped and blinked in surprise when he saw the town's resident villain standing at the end of the walkway. He reached a hand up reflexively and winced at the slightly sticky damp patch on his beanie.

"He shouldn't have been eating candy while I was running, he could have choked." Sportacus mused with a look of thought. "What are you doing out so late, Robbie?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Walk with me, Sportacus." Robbie didn't linger, turning around with a flair and waving a hand behind him as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Sportacus still wasn't entirely used to LazyTown and the strange role Robbie Rotten played in it but he was more than accustomed to the man being overly dramatic and slightly less than sincere with everything he did. Now there was a strange aura of seriousness around him that made Sportacus feel on edge. He tapped his crystal once, twice and got a strange feeling of stepping off the deep end of a pool from it. The feeling that you got when you knew you could swim, that it wasn't dangerous, but there was still a sensation of expectancy that didn't really make sense.

It wasn't any sort of danger, that much Sportacus could tell. He hadn't really expected his crystal to give him anything anyways. He just tapped it for comfort most of the time.

Now thoroughly curious Sportacus fell easily into step behind Robbie, despite having much shorter legs.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Again there was no teasing, no exaggerated emphasis to his words. It wasn't even a long over complicated sentence. Just one word.

They continued walking for a few more minutes in awkward silence before Robbie came to an abrupt stop. Sportacus had been walking beside him and kept going for an awkward half step before realizing.

"Yes, Robbie?" He prompted when it seemed like he'd stay silent.

He almost thought he'd have to say something more when Robbie finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

It was so quiet that even with his sharp ears Sportacus though he'd misheard. Then his ears picked up _exactly_ how silent it was. They'd walked to the edge of the town but it should not be so _dark_ yet, much less this _silent_. Sportacus's ears strained to hear something. A cricket, the wind, _something_.

"I don't understand." Sportacus barely restrained a nervous stutter. His hand reached for his crystal and it simply hummed against his hand, no message.

"Let me rephrase." Robbie looked up from the ground and his eyes were narrowed lazily, like a cat. "What are you doing in My Town, _elf._ "

Sportacus tensed. The emphasis was not missed. His crystal buzzed, still not a warning, still no danger, but caution, so much caution.

Robbie, seeing he'd gotten his attention, straightened up fully for one of the first times to Sportacus's knowledge. He stood lightly, regally; his eyes continued to watch the sports elf with a half-lidded gaze that made Sportacus's spine tingle.

Suddenly, many things snapped into place. A layer of Robbie Rotten had peeled itself off and withdrawn. The elf's eyes widened as he felt his senses shift and clear up. He tensed even more at the clear source of magic standing in front of him.

"My apologies for intruding, I wasn't aware there was a fae in LazyTown." Sportacus nodded his head respectfully. "I mean no harm. I'm merely here to help and play with the children."

Elves were, traditionally, stronger than fae by a large margin. But fae were notoriously possessive of whatever they considered theirs, and outright vicious in the ways they protected their belongings. Robbie claiming LazyTown meant bad news to any being who dared bring trouble into his territory. Sportacus understood why his crystal had yet to go off. He certainly had zero plans of harming LazyTown!

"Elves very rarely simply _play_ with children." The fae sneered, and Sportacus could see glints of the Robbie he'd known behind this angry creature.

"I can swear to you, I have no intention of harm on these children." Sportacus very clearly held his hand over his crystal. He would swear it, even to a fae. Never in his life would Sportacus willingly or intentionally hurt a child, much less one of his new friends in LazyTown.

Robbie's eyes narrowed further. Sportacus wondered briefly how he could still see.

"Swear it, to cover the whole town, and I will allow you to _stay_." Without possibility of death, it remained unsaid.

Sportacus knew now that Robbie's ineffective attempts at getting him to leave had been a subtle warning. If Robbie _truly_ wanted him gone the fae would have found far worse methods. However even Robbie could not deny that Sportacus was a good influence for LazyTown and to run him out would only harm his territory more than help. Such was a decision that Robbie no doubt despised making but as a fae could not refute. Fae could no more harm their belongings than rip out their own magic.

Despite his sincerity, Sportacus paused. "Is this a Deal?" He asked carefully. He was not naïve enough to walk into a Deal with a fae without forethought.

Robbie snorted. More and more of his normal persona was leaking through. "Not truly. Instead of a Deal, a deal. Not absolutely binding. Still enough to hold both of us to it and piss me off if you break it." He grinned wider than humanly possible with sharp fangs.

 _'And he would probably attempt to destroy me outright for simply harming his town.'_ Sportacus mused. _'Breaking a deal, lowercase emphasis or not, would simply be extra encouragement to kill me.'_

"Then it is a deal." Sportacus nodded and thought over his words carefully for a minute. "I, Sportacus, do Swear that I intend no harm upon LazyTown or its inhabitants," The elf had a hand placed carefully to his crystal, where magic radiated from it in a soft buzz that both could feel. "And that I only wish to help them when my assistance is needed or wanted."

"And in turn I, Robbie Rotten, grant you leave to remain." The fae tilted his head carefully to the elf as magic buzzed in the air. It wasn't a Deal, or they'd both feel the bind as it struck, but there was still power behind it. With that done Robbie gave him a dark look. "I'm watching you, Sportaloser." With a strange slide of perception Robbie's slouch was back and he was hidden under the guise of a human once more. A snap of his long fingers and he disappeared. Sounds of nighttime filled the air.

Sportacus stood there a few moments as he tried to get his breathing under control. He wasn't in danger, no, but it was risky to cross a fae's belongings. He was lucky Robbie hadn't flat out attacked him first.

...that and, well, Robbie's regal bearing had been rather flattering. Sportacus wasn't sure the skipping of his heartbeat was solely from the excitement of making a halfway deal with a fae.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback chapter! That's how everything will play out as things keep going. Not much to say on this chapter

* * *

Robbie Rotten was something of an enigma to LazyTown. The man rarely left his home and nobody could ever figure out where he lived in the first place. Following him was impossible; he would turn a corner and just disappear. When he was seen on the streets it was always going from one place to another or doing nothing at all. Just standing around watching the townsfolk go about their days. Though, finding him snoring on a bench was a rather fun game the children often played.

And the junk food. _Oh_ the junk food. The bakery was practically kept in business by his constant trips to buy enough sweets for ten people. Then he'd come back the next day for just as much!

He was always sucking on some sort of candy or nibbling on a pastry. He only offered his loot to the children of LazyTown and, despite how creepy it was that nobody really _knew_ him, none of the parents ever worried about their kids taking candy from this particular stranger.

Perhaps the strangest thing that some few noticed was that he didn't visibly have a job. Some believed him to work from home, while others thought he was rich. It was only the richest family in town that actually knew something of the truth.

The Nískis had been a part of LazyTown since its very founding, along with the Meanswells. Unlike the other family they kept their family history and stories close even when time passed and the tales stopped making sense. While the Meanswells disregarded certain stories and legends about LazyTown because they were too fantastical, the Nískis remembered.

So when one year a Níski child was born and complications arose as he grew older, the Níski family knew who they had to go to.

* * *

Robbie blinked and frowned at the old lady who had walked into the bakery and offered to pay for his order.

" _Excuse_ me, ma'am, but I'd like to just get my cakes and be on my way." He sneered at her and tried to hand the cashier his card.

"I insist, Mister Glæpur." The wrinkled old crone's hand covered his and she smiled as he stiffened up. _"I've lived in LazyTown my whole life. You look very much so like Glanni did, many years ago."_

 _"It's Rotten."_ Robbie replied in stumbled Icelandic, nowhere near as smooth as hers.

"Of course, dear." She pat his hand. _"I've got something I dearly wish to discuss with you. It is of great importance and only one of your kind can help."_

Robbie gave the old woman a measured look. She didn't _seem_ dangerous. He could sense no glamours or spells on her. She smiled at him.

 _'Of course Glanni let it slip to someone in town that he was fae. Of COURSE he did.'_ Robbie sighed and looked at his cakes dreamily. He'd wanted to get back home quickly so he could try replicating that new Triple Chocolate Mint with Oreo filling.

 _"Of course, I would not dream of keeping one of the huldufólk without recompense."_ The lady continued, and Robbie was interested. _"If you would allow me I would pay for your pastries here, it is no burden on MY wallet, and I request that you come with me to attend a brief luncheon to hear me out. There is no catch. If you hear us out and do not wish to assist, that is all that will be done. If you choose to assist we will discuss the matter further in privacy."_

She finished her selling speech and fell silent, watching him expectantly. For all her fancy words he knew she dearly wanted his help with whatever was going on.

Robbie took another look at his stack of cakes and tapped his lip with one finger. He smirked briefly. _"Well I can't turn down a free meal."_ The woman tried to not show her relief but Robbie's keen eyes caught the look on her face before it was masked with cool acceptance.

"Uh. I don't speak Irish, or whatever, but uh, you're kind of holding up the line." The dull-witted cashier blinked at them, unsure which of them he should talk to.

Robbie wasn't sure who was more offended at "Irish"; him or the crone.

* * *

Robbie dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, careful to not smear his lipstick.

He'd maybe demanded he be allowed to take his cakes back to his lair before attending the "luncheon" in order to have time to freshen up and look a little nicer than his average everyday wear. It had taken almost an hour. He'd snickered at the look of thinly veiled frustration on the old lady's face.

"My _compliments_ to the _chef~_." Robbie downright _purred_. He'd recognized the limo that drove him here as belonging to the Níski family and they did _not_ disappoint. Every dish that had come out was some variation of sweet and sugary and he hadn't had such exquisitely prepared food in _ages_.

Now though he was stuffed and ready to hear what the humans had wanted him here to talk about.

"Thank you, Robbie Rotten, for coming to meet with us." The 'head of the family' was a serious looking man who in no way kept his grandmother-in-law from her role as the family's true head. Robbie had forgotten his name sometime after the clafouti. "I'm afraid I don't know the entire scope of the situation, so I'll let my wife explain."

His _wife_ was a real piece of work. She did more than her husband when it came to running the family. She also knew her savory sweets and Robbie was certain she was the reason their personal chef was so skilled with them. She also had a quick tongue and a harmless exterior that made him cackle internally. He didn't remember her name either. Something truly horrible for a human to have.

The brunette took a calm breath and began, hands folded neatly on the table in front of her.

"The Níski family has been in LazyTown since its founding. Our lineage goes back generations and we can trace it back several hundred years. It has come to our attention that a certain contributor to our pedigree has caused a recent resurgence in… inhuman traits."

Robbie frowned thoughtfully, steepling his fingers while he lounged in the luxurious chair. He eyed a cream tart. "Since you obviously know _my_ heritage I'm assuming I'm here because, essentially, some old fae blood in your family tree popped up and is causing problems. Am I right?" He raised a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"Exactly." She said. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

Possessia! That was it. That was her name. Such a weird name for a human.

"What precisely _are_ these 'inhuman traits'? I can't do much at all for any physical problems that can't be solved by human surgery-"

"That's not it at all," Possessia interrupted. "It's… my son. He just recently turned four years old. We thought he was simply a little spoiled at first, but it's continued escalating until we had no idea what to do. He's chased off so many nannies and minders that we just don't know what to do. _We_ certainly have no idea how to handle him."

She looked tired. Exhausted, even, with a tinge of despair.

"Are you _certain_ it's a fae thing?" Robbie said suspiciously. "Sometimes kids are just plain brats and that's it."

"Ah but you see, dear Mister Rotten, these young ones don't know our family history as well as I do." The old woman hobbled in with her cane. She hadn't eaten with them. "The Nískis have always been named after a certain trait. My name is Parsimony. My granddaughter's name is Possessia. My great-grandson is named Stingy. All synonyms for a _very_ fae trait indeed, that has a unique habit of popping up in this family at inhuman levels every few generations." She waved her cane at him as his eyes widened in understanding.

"Fae possessiveness." Robbie muttered, rubbing his chin. "Of _course_. No human child would learn how to manage the possessive instincts fae are taught to. It's so much more than merely being greedy, but working purely on instinct a human child would turn into… quite the little terror." Parsimony smiled crookedly.

"Yes, I'd heard that the particularly 'mad' members of our bloodline who inherited those genes eventually found instruction from a fae. And I knew immediately that who better to approach on such a matter than LazyTown's fae himself?"

 _'Oh, flattery will get you everywhere you crazy old coot.'_ Robbie closed his eyes and hummed, basking in the acknowledgement that LazyTown was His.

Could he teach a child? For that matter could he even stand being around a wild, unmanageable, fae-instinct driven child? It would be immensely difficult to get a human _toddler_ to think past basic wants and needs to any form of higher thought processes. This would be a _long time Deal_ that he would have to keep up with for probably a large part of the kid's - Sticky? No, Stingy, the whole family theme going on - life up until he was a functioning adult with control over his instincts.

What kind of bullshit even was this? Inheriting fae possessiveness was perhaps the worst throwback heritage Robbie had ever heard of. That wasn't even a _power_ , mostly just a territorial drive to keep and protect. Absolutely useless to a human with no magic to back it up.

After a few minutes of hearing them squirm Robbie opened his eyes lazily, and slid his outer glamours off. They all stiffened at the instinctual hair raising sensation of _fae_. Parsimony, surprisingly, merely looked him over curiously as their very perception of him changed now that his nonhuman side was so much more evident.

"I've considered your predicament. I have no desire to teach some snot nosed _brat_ -" They grew panicked and he held a hand up. "Which means whatever I receive in return will have to be _very much so worth it_. Not to mention that this will take up a _great deal_ of my time and I'm a _very_ busy man. Or, well, fae. You get the gist." He picked up his glass of sparkling wine and sipped it. "This isn't just a 'come in for tutoring sessions every week for a few months' situation either." He didn't quite sneer at them, but gave them a serious look to make sure they understood _exactly_ how big this Deal was. They were His People in His Town so cheating them in a Deal was not really an option, but they didn't know that, and if they ever came into contact with another fae they'd be sorely unprepared. "This will require _years_ of my time to ensure the proper teachings have been passed on." The humans all paled slightly. Ah, good, so they weren't idiots.

"Perhaps we… downsize this." Possessia recovered first, quick mind working fast. "Instead of doing it all at once, we… simplify. Say we start with five lessons. Once those have passed, we will extend."

Robbie was thrilled. That was actually quite clever. He was the fae of LazyTown, he wasn't exactly _going_ anywhere, so they had no need to worry about him skipping town. And they would have more time to contemplate their sides of Deals before agreeing to them. There were innumerable advantages to this sort of system.

There were also, of course, several disadvantages. But Robbie didn't bother flicking through them mentally like he wanted to. They were His People. His fae urge to take advantage of the Deal settled down at the reminder.

"That will be satisfactory." Robbie grinned impossibly wide and felt his teeth stretch into fangs. "I will return tomorrow at this time to discuss the finalities. For now I should make my leave. Thank you for this _delicious_ meal." Robbie stood up, nodding his head. He snapped his fingers and the fae was gone.

The Níski family nearly fell apart at the release of tension. They were still for one moment, Possessia about to speak, when Robbie snapped back in.

He picked up the cream tart, winked, and disappeared again.


End file.
